Red Sweater
by sxTweetyBirdxm
Summary: Have you ever wondered how a fairy tale would appear in real life? Within this story, you will explore the modern intake of Charles Perrault's famed story "Little Red Riding Hood."


**A/N: **I would like to thank all of those who are reading my first posted story. I will begin your reading adventure with sxTweetyBirdxm with the fact that I do not own the original tale of Red Riding Hood.

**_Original _** Red Sweater(Modern Red Riding Hood) **_Modern_**

**Characters:**

Red… Mabel Riding

Wolf…...Killer

Grandmother…...Grandmother

Lumber Jack…Bobby the Wood Cutter

**Objects:**

Red Hood… Beautifully Knitted Red Sweater

Teeth and Fangs… …...Gun and Pocket Knife

The faintly glowing ball of gas, known to this world as the sun, sank tiredly into an endless sky of pink and orange. Its brilliant light, though dim, radiated vibrantly through the stained colored leaves of autumn. Frost-bitten winds gracefully maneuvered through this light, as if it were poison to them, and collided directly into the face of a young village girl. Her strawberry scented auburn hair lashed about her face, trying to protect the girl's flawless skin from the wind's icy fangs. Her sapphire eyes, speckled with emeralds, blinked profusely in an attempt to ward of the wind's cursed breath. This porcelain skinned girl is known by no other name than Mabel Riding, but is known by no other nickname than Red. She received this nickname soon after arriving in the small village of Lansing because she was distinctly remembered by her beautifully crafted scarlet-red sweater. She wore it everywhere, especially when she went to visit her Grandmother because it was her who hand-crafted it.

Red skipped purposefully over many bridges and through the woods, for it was to her Grandmother's house she was going. The leaves greeted her, one by one, as they slowly drifted of the branches they were born from. The bitter scent of autumn's beautiful death combined with the lingering scent of a cooling apple pie made for an interesting aroma as it slowly drifted through Red's nostrils.

She had spent a good portion of last night and a part of that morning carefully preparing an apple pie for her Grandmother. Red's Grandmother wasn't very picky about the taste of her pies, especially apple, but there was a surprise for her blended into that pie. Recently, Red's Grandmother had gotten ill and as a stubborn old lady, she refused to see a doctor or take any medicine. Granny always said, "I'll only admit to have been sick when I am face to face with God." Even though people told Red it was a joke, she still felt deep concern for her Grandmother's health. So Red took the liberty to add a liquid cold medicine into it, but little was she aware of what else had been added into her pie.

Following Red, rather closely, was a stranger yet someone she was familiar with. He was a tall fellow, ranging around the height of 6'4", and had a stocky build. He was very pleasing to the eyes of any female, no matter how old or young. His tan skin allowed him to blend well with the trees, or any surface other as a matter of fact, and that assisted him with his night time job. His sleek brown hair was long and always dangled gleefully in front of his cold, blue wolf eyes. His gaze rested on Red; she wasn't aware of it yet, but she had become his prey which was a dangerous thing to be.

After an hour and a half of walking, or skipping, non-stop Red finally reached her Grandmother's house. The house was more of a cabin that looked beautiful in nature's setting. Its body was constructed of long cherry-tree logs with ceniaca colored brinks snuggled in between each one. Two freshly polished glass windows were buried deep in front of the house with an oak door occupying the empty space amid them. The roof was an offset darkish gray that slanted every which way on top of itself, and resting in its corner was an unused red bricked chimney head. The entire structure then was outlined by the colorfully bright leaves that drifted around it.

Red slowly opened the door; a musty smell greeted her as she pressed forward. A series of coughs alerted her of someone being in the bed.

"Grandmother, are you awake?" Red whispered softly.

"Yes, my dear." A voice, unfamiliar to Red, emerged from under the covers.

"Grandmother, your voice sounds different." Red inquired.

"Yes," The voice coughed again. "Forgive me, it is just a bit raw because I've been coughing all day."

"Did you take your medicine?" Red asked, even though the answer was obvious to her.

"I didn't, but your pie will be all the medicine I need." The voice answered pleasantly. Red placed her woven basket, which contained the pie and a few other vials inside it, next to her as she knelt beside the bed. As Red began to slowly pull back the covers, hands shot out and caught it before revealing the sickened face.

"Grandma, what big hands you have!" Red exclaimed,

"The better to hold pie with my dear." The voice answered nervously.

"Grandma, what big eyes you have!" Red said, noticing the strange eyes through the holes in the covers.

"The better to see you with my dear." Red, in an attempt to fluff the pillows, was stabbed by something.

"Grandma, what sharp nails you have!" Red said, suddenly nervous, as she licked her bloody fingers.

"The better to hurt you with my dear!" Without warning, the blanket was thrown back to reveal her assailant clutching a knife. The stranger picked up the basket and seized Red by the wrist, dragging her over to a table in the far corner. He quickly emptied the basket's contents onto the floor until only the pie remand, and then dug his long, naked fingers into the thin crust. Red tried desperately to free herself from the man's vice-like grip as he searched through the pie thoroughly until he found what he was looking for. She stopped struggling for a moment, interested in what he was hiding in his fists.

"What did you do to Grandmother!?" Red snapped, finally remembering her original purpose.

"You should be more worried about yourself at the moment." As Red met his gaze a frightening realization occurred: she knew this man! This was the first time she had physically encountered him, but she had seen pictures of his eyes, and his handy work, in the newspapers before. His real name was unknown, so people called him "The Wolf" and he was known to be a brutal killer.

He opened his fist and bullets slipped to the floor, bullets that could have been traced back to him. He licked the back of his knife as he started at Red's limp, horror-stricken body lustfully. He slowly traced the knife along her neck line, coaxing the cool blood to ooze out, but she was so frightened that she didn't feel it. This response didn't please "The Wolf" so he made contact with his knee to her stomach causing her scream and double over. Now this was more like it. Just as he was about to do it again, an ax flung at him with such force that "The Wolf" was cut in two.

Red sank to the floor in fright. After a moment of recovery, she slowly turned her head and revealed her hero to be Bobby, a wood cutter. He helped her up and together they searched for Grandmother until they found her. She was tied up in a closet, beaten, but not dead.


End file.
